Memories
by HelloYellow
Summary: Nina Williams is a proffesional Assasin, dealing with her past, and her withered relationship with Anna a whole lot of other stuff. Takes place after T3, and TTT (I'm pretending it was real) and just before T4. TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!
1. Intro

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken series, but I sure wish I did, 'cause then I'd be rich... Muhahah, I'm in a shopping mood... Oh yes... Well... Uhhm, go away you freaks, I don't own Tekken, so get of my back! whispers to self Sickoes!

A/N: Heyhey everybody, this is my first fanfic ever, so please correct me if I'm doing something wrong, actually I just wanted too see if anybody else than my mother enjoyed my writing, hehe. Hmmm, well, R&R everybody (the R-rating might actually be a PG-13, but I might as well be on the safe side, and then again, I probably are gonna have some... R-stuff in this story later anyways...)

Well, you didn't come here to hear me yapping (or did you?) so enjoy everone.

* * *

Nighttime. Rain. Wind.

It was a cold saturday night, where you would usually be out partying, or at home, with friends or family, all snuggled up in a couch watching a movie, while eating popcorn and comment how hot Johnny Depp looked in that scene.  
Laughing with loved ones, over something they'd said or done. Have fun.

Not Nina Williams, she was beyond that. Although, it allways _have _been a secret wish of hers, to one day be able to be the one of them who are snuggled up in a couch with a loved one, or atleast a friend, on a saturday night.

But that day would have to wait, for a little while, or maybe forever, because now Nina had a job to finish; or more preciesly, to escape from.  
Usually getting away after a hit were the easy part, well, part of that whole assasin-thing _is_ to not get caught in the act, or in fact, not get caught at all. Then again, there tend to be people noticing when important people are missing, let's say, the chief engineer, Akakij, for one of the leading underground nuclear weapon facilities, secretly hidden in Ukrania.

Nina had found him in his hotel, The Four Seasons in New York, just before he would be of for a - what he thought would be unknown, but Nina proved to be wrong - secret meeting with the U.S. military, planning a nuclear strike on Iraq.  
Actually, in this very moment, she was saving countless lives, only by taking one life, an evil life, might I ad...

Well, Nina didn't really care about that, atleast not for now.

Now, all she cared about was to get away, appearently the U.S. soldiers found the engineer, Nina hid in his bathtub, afterwards locking the door, and then crawl out of the narrow window, on the otherwise large bathroom, and back into Akakij's room, where to U.S. soldiers found her while she was leaving.

But, there was a reason why she had come to the fourth place in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, not to mention her second place in the Tag Tournament, suprisingly loosing to Jin and Xiaoyu. Actually she found out some more about her past during that Tournament, she used to know that guy named Lee, and the middle-aged guy named Kazuya, she had some sort of connection with him too, their faces seemed familiar. And Anna, well, there was a reason why Anna didn't participate in the Tag Tournament.  
A sly grin crept upon Nina's face.

Nina realized: She could kick ass, big time.

And these guys, they were just simple obstacles, in her way to completing her task.  
Nina got in her fighting stance, and one of the two guys launged at her, getting her down, Nina, however, made roll back, while holding on to him, and placed her foots on his stomach, kicking him backwards, and thereby throwing him at the wall, and getting up. The other guy attacked her with a circlekick, which she ducked, so it hit the other guy, who passed out, and then she grapped the one who was still fighting by the neck, flipped over him, still holding on, and used that momentum she got from flipping over him, to toss the soldier away. Then run over to him and kick him in his more... Valuable parts.

So after knocking both of them out, Nina thought it would be a great idea to get the hell out of the hotel, before the rest of the U.S. military that were there found out, before the two soldiers would come to their senses again.

' I wonder why I put on this tight, kinda uncomfortable outfir, and those high heels on, it's not like I can just blur into any crowd wearing this, and it surely aint easy to move around in.... Oh well, atleast I look hot in it. '

Nina ran away from Akakij's room to the nearest elevator, which probably would be the easiest way to avoid further encounters with any soldiers - who, by the way, was chasing after her, after their comrades didn't respond to the radiocalls, they went to check it out - while Nina ran, in what seemed to be totally out of navigation, and the run of a drunken man, but actually was a way distract, and confuse those soldiers.

She heard gunshots, and instantly jumped to her left side, now standing in a doorway for cover, while reaching for her gun, which she instinctly pulled out and fired, trice, just to be sure, and then began to run again.

' There it is! ' Nina pressed the up-button, while anxiously waiting for the elevator to come. ' Not to worry, I think I lost those silly boys after the gunfight... They are way behind me. Hehe, what a joke! '

**KLING!**

Nina swiftly entered, and pressed the button to go to the roof, and not an minute to soon, 'cause the soldiers just managed to see the elevator doors close, with Nina standing inside, doing a taunting pose.

" Maybe next time boys. " she blinked her eye.

Who was she kidding? Nina loved her job.

As she stood in the elevator, she pulled out two metal bars from her kneehigh leatherboots - with heels -, and a big piece of stretch fabric out from her breastpocket.  
Then put the fabric around the two metal bars, and pieced them together. She was asembeling a skyglider.

**KLING!**

The air was freezingly cold on the roof, especially on Nina, because of her clothes, or rather, the lack of them. She walked to the ledge of the roof, and gazed down upon the neverending lights, signs, cars, buildings and ... Life of New York.

She heard a noise coming up from the stairaccess, she turned around to see the soldiers come running up, and smashing the door open. She could tell from their heavy breaths, even more from the fact that she could hear them 10 feet away, that they were exhausted.

" Bon voyage " she said mockingly, jumping gracefully of the ledge, and flying away from the Hotel, to land on a parking space, jumping up on her black, sleek motorbike, and ride away, intoo the heavy trafic of New York.

The U.S. soldiers ran over to the ledge, only to see that Nina had disapeared. They were too slow.

* * *

A/N: I think I did a okay job, and even put in the word trice, I allways love to use words that aren't used in daily speech, I'm just weird like that

(dances around to Madonna, Uhhm Esther... Whatever!) _Hey mr. DJ put a record on, I wanna dance with my baby, and when the music starts I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazey. MUSIC! Makes the people, come together, yeah! MUSIC, is the borgoursie, and a rebel, mmm... _


	2. Gateway to Heaven

  
Memories, part one: Gateway to Heaven

A/N: (singing along, and dancing) _get into the groove, boy you've got to move, come on dance with meeee... Ye-e-eah, get into the groove, boy, you got to prove your love to meeee... lalala-la-laa... _Oh hello there, that's right. I'm back, and ready to kick some ass... Yupyup, I still don't own Tekken, although i wish I did, so... R&R folks.

* * *

Nina had just landed in LA, this was the location of her agency, which looked like a ordinary cosmeticsfirm, but like most things in life, things aren't what they seem to be. The agency went by the name "Gateway to Heaven", a name Nina had always found rather... Sick. Why cover up what they were, an assasin-for-hire agency, might as well call it "Bitter Farewell", "Shadow End" or even make a commercial about it: "Call now, 555-CHEAP-KILL-NOW..." a thought that made Nina giggle.

' First I'd better get back to the agency, to tell them that the task is completed... This should pay big bucks. '

Although the money didn't really matter that much for Nina, who usually donated half of her payments to some place, researching in a cure for amnesia. But that was a way to get better soon, and Nina knew that in the end, the huge amount of money she lost to that place, would pay of in the end, not just to her, bur to a whole lot others suffering from the same problem as her.

_Gateway to Heaven, 20.09_

Nina stood at a desk, behind it, there was a girl Nina had seen exactly 271 times, Nina kept count.

" Dave! Don't talk like that, you're embarrasing me! "

" Oh I'm looking forward to that, I'll be home by eight. "

The girl, who by the way was named Kimberly, would usually be found talking with her latest boyfriend on the phone, not doing her job. Nina sometimes wished to be like her, other times... Not.

" Can I help you? " Kimberly aksed Nina, who didn't react at first, trapped in her own thoughts.

" Uhmm, yeah, I'm here to talk to... " Kimberly stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

" I know, Matthew Summers... You know, we've been working at the same place for what? 3-4 years? "

Kimberly grabbed the phone.

" Honey, that's so sweet, but hold on for a sec, someones at my desk. " Kimberly was talking to _Dave _again.

" 3 years and 5 months, actually.... Is Matt available? " Nina quickly grew irritated at Kimberly, who apparrently took _Dave _more serious than herself. Nina was having one of those days where NO ONE should be irritating her.

" Oh yes, I'll just tell him that you are coming up " Kimberly's eyes mett Nina's... She was giving the southern girl the look.

" Don't bother. " Nina walked away from the darkwood desk, over to the elevator.

" What i slut-ho " Nina whispered to herself, while in the elevator, playing some "relaxing" music... Yeah right.

**KLING!**

Nina walked through a wide hallway, with doors on both sides, covering the walls all the way down. There were wooden panels covering 1/3 of the walls, the rest was painted in a creamy white color. No paintings, no plants, no statues, no nothing. Exept the halfcircle lamps, faced upwards.

' 416, this is it. '

The Irish woman walked in, looking like she owned the place, and in a way she did, because Matthew wouldn't have a job, if it wasn't for her.

" Evening Williams, how are you? "

" I disposed him, and got away with a few complications. No biggie "

" Have a seat. Lolipop? " Matt asked holding out a pink lolipop.

" No thanks, I'll pass. " Nina smirked.

" Your loss. " Matt unfolded the lolipop, and put it in his mouth, while looking at Nina.

" So, what's up? " Nina tried not to look at Summers while asking, and looked around his office, that was completely different from the anonymous hallways. He had paintings, pictures, bookcases, plants and carpets all over, hardly leaving a spot bare.

Nina's almost indigoblue eyes mett with Matt's more grayish ones.

" We have a new assignment for you, New York again. Appearently someone want to see Tanya Miller dead, something with her husband is in trouble with the yakuza. Mr. Miller suspects this, and therefore he hired someone to protect her. " Matthew handed Nina a file. 

" So my target is this Tanya, who is being protected br someone, a bodyguard. Do we have any this bodyguards name, or agency? "

" We're still trying to figure that one out, but it's quite sure that it is someone who will blend in, to make sure the yakuze doesn't suspects she is being protected, the bodyguard is likely to be close to her all the time. "

" Okay. Sounds like fun. " Nina said sarcastic, taking the the file with her, leaving the office that had come to feel like a second home to her.

" Nina, be careful, we don't know if this bodyguard knows that you will be after Tanya. " Matt said, trying to sound concerned.

" Where's the fun in that? " Nina replied, closing the door behind her.

_Nina's penthouse appartment, 22.47_

' So the day after tomorrow, at this money raising party in favor for the South American rainforests, I'll assasinate this woman. ' Nina held up a picture of a black woman with long curly brown hair, with blonde stripes, next to her husband, a chubby, kinda bald, pale man, who was kissing her.

' I wonder, how come she would marry a guy like that? Oh well, she'll be dead soon anyways '

Nina walked around in her penthouse, holding the picture, and looked out of the wall-to-wall window, that filled up most of the eastside of her appartment. It was a beautiful cresent moon, giving a silver glow to the massive towers of glass and concrete, placed all over this city.

' She is just an innnocent girl, does she even have a clue about her husbands problems with the yakuza? '

Nina threw the picture on the floor, heading towards her bathroom, while leaving a trail of clothes on the floor along her way.

Water dripped down the blonde, who was leaning up against the hard wall. She could feel the hot water running down her pale white skin. Nina was crying, nobody would ever know that she was, the noise of the water hid her sobs, and blended in with her tears.

' Who am I? ' ... ' Where do i come from? ' ... ' Why don't I remember who I used to be? '

The Irish woman did not know the answer to any of those questions, but she knew who did.

' Anna. '

* * *

A/N: I think I did a better job with this chapter actually, hehe, but not any action this time though :(... Well, I think it's safe to promise that there'll be plenty next time.. (bounces of to write more, while listening to Madonna)


	3. Ray of Light

Memories, part two: Ray of Light

A/N: Heyhey, this chapter is a LOT longer than the other ones, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write as much each time, but right before, I were in THAT kind of mood. Notice that this one have a Madonna title, yeah, that's right... So, powarh to Madonna, and powarh to you guys who reviewed me (sends fruitbaskets to all of you who reviewed )

can i get a: Why thank you.. If you review this chapter, could you pleade tell me what mistakes I make, so I can correct them later, and keep them im mind? That would mean so much to me, thanks for the review, you guys rule!

Mikki: YAAAY! Someone else who enjoys my writing (powarh to me, I guess?) you too, if you see some mistakes, point them out, and if there's a lot of them, just take the worst (hopefully can i get a will take care of the others huh?) ... Thanks

Moochii: (a chick who reviewed over my mail) YAAAY! Thank you, AGAIN! You guys have no idea how shibby you are, well, now you do... I guess... Hehe, but I'll think about writing Hwoarang in this fic, hmmm, even if he's gonna join in somehow, it'll be a loong way down Nina's path... But I will try to make it happen...

About time I let this chapter start, eh?

* * *

" NO! TELL ME! WHO AM I?! " Nina yelled furiously at her younger sister, who looked like she enjoyed it. 

" ... Why should I tell you? " The redhead said calmly, even though, somehow she urged to scream back at her blonde sister.

" I am your sister. That is all I know, and aren't sisters supposed to look out for each other? " Nina replied, ignoring the anger and tears building up inside of her. She was so close to burst.

" If you're my sister, then how come you treat me like crap? All I fucking wanted to do after we woke up was to help you. " Anna tried to calm down her sister by using a cheerful, yet constructive voice.

" Then WHY didn't you tell me who I used to be? Do you have any idea how long I've searched for the truth? For my past? " Nina's feelings was close to unbearable, but she had to stay strong, she could not show Anna her pain, her weekness.

" Because I wanted, and I still do, to protect you. Our past is something I wish, no I pray that _I _would somehow just forget. " Now Anna had to hide her tears, neither of them wanted to let the other one see their real emotions, and yet, both of them knew how eachother felt.

" YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KEEP THAT FROM ME! " The Irish woman turned her back to her sister, to hide her own tears of dispair.

" AAAAAAARGH! "

' Just a dream. ' Nina thought, she was wet all over from sweat, and could feel that her eyes were in pain. She walked to the bathroom. Water poured out of the sink into Nina's hands.

**SPLASH!**

She looked in the mirror, gazing at her long blond hair and the rest of her, otherwise flawless face, it was surprisingly... Messed up, which were unusual, since Nina were allways in total control of her self, never letting anything be unexpected... Least of all her looks.

Sleep wasn't necesary, well, not when those kind of thought haunted her mind. She just layed there on her silk sheeted bed, thinking about all sorts of things, and the merchant then agreed with herself that she _had _to go see a friend. Anna was out of the question for now, that would hurt to much, and more pain was definatly not needed right now.

Perhaps Eddy, whom she teamed up with during the Tag Tournament. Eddy too had a life of crime, well Lee used to be a thief before he started inventing and designing things... That much she knew, Anna told her during the third tournament, when she also found out that she participated in the second King of Iron Fist Tournament with her sister, a looooong time ago, before they both was frozen down.

' Lee it is... So... Where can I find you Mr. Chaolan? '

Nina walked up and down her living room, that soon were lit up by the rising sun.

' Lee will have to wait, I need a dress for the party... ' Nina thought to herself, humming "Material Girl" with Madonna.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the conference hall where the reforesting pary would be held by tomorrow night. _

A young woman with long brown hair in ponytails who wore glasses ran from one place to another, to make sure everything would be just perfect.

" No not there! Higher, but the left side should be more even... Like... " The handymen obeyed her commands, and moved the decoration a bit.

" Uh-uh-uh! STOP! It's perfect there... Aaaaah, don't put that table there! " she ran of to boss the other guys around.

" You really want this to be perfect, don't you? " an older woman with even longer, but loose, ebonybrown hair came up from behind, catching Julia of guard.

" Michelle! You weren't supposed to be here before tomorrow. " Julia said pleasently surprised.

" Well, I thought you might needed a hand... "

" You were right, I'm having so much trouble getting this done right, " The youonger native woman saw some more men entering. " I said PINK tulips, not LAVENDER! "

The two men shrugged: " Sorry boss! "

" Okay, what do you need help with? " Michelle asked to make use of herself.

" I'm sure they messed up the table settings, if you could go help those poor things? "

" Sure I'm on it! " Michelle left her younger sister, or daughter as she had come to think of her, to do what she could to help. After all, thair tribe depended on this money raising event to be succesful.

' I know this is gonna be great! '

* * *

_Rodeo Drive, LA. 14.21_

" 10.000!? That is a whooooole lot of money, y'know... But I must say, it sure is a beautiful dress. "

Nina shopped, she needed a formal dress for the party. The blonde had a very clear picture in her head about what she wanted it to be, and what she DIDN'T want it to be... Most of the dresses she found fell in under the category "maybe", but after spending 5 hours without anything getting anywhere NEAR her dreamdress, she would have to settle for the one closest to her goal.

" Miss, if you are having difficulties decide, then I suggest that you try it on? " the clerk said, obviously trying to sell the dress, and it worked, Nina went to change, and minutes after she returned.

" You look... Stunning. It really is a gorgeous dress, especially on you." This time, the clerk didn't just try to sell it, this time, she ment it. Nina really was a sight to see.

" It is, isn't it? Nina walsed around in the midnightblue and black dress, that sparkled as she moved, pearls was scattered around the elegant fabric, not too many, not too few. Just perfect.

" I'll take it. " Nina walsed dreamingly back to change into her ordinary clothes, that almost hided her true beauty, but that was the point, not to be noticed...

Well, not tomorrow night, that was for sure.

" Cash or credit? " The rutined clerk asked, although she knew that you don't JUST pay a hefty amount like 9999.95 in cash.

" Credit " Nina Williams handed over her gold card, and pressed in her code.

" That should be it. Enjoy the dress. " The clerk sounded almost jealoux, while packing down in a bag, which she handed over to the Irish woman, with the credit card. " Have a nice day. "

" Thanks, you too. Bye." Nina left the store, feeling more spectacular and extraordinary than ever. She could hardly wait until tomorrow.

_Nina's penthouse appartment, LA. 16.02_

It was a sunny day, one that Nina would usually be spending on the beach, but she had some personal buisness to attend to.

The Irish woman looked like 20, but probably would surprise most people by telling her actual age at about 40-50 years, Nina herself did not know exactly how old she was. The cryosleep had almost stopped her aging, leaving her like a... Flawless, almost too flawless, energetic, youthful female. She might live for another 50 years, and you wouldn't be able to tell a difference.

Same shiny blond hair.

Same milky white skin, hardly affected by the sun.

Same passion pink lips.

... But the only thing changed was her eyes, before they were warm, glowing, happy and spirited, but now, they were completely opposite, now they seemed dead, no warmt, no glow, and absolutely no happiness, the only thing left in them were the mystical indigoblue, deep, remorsteful irises.

- Nina had turned into a machine, and that was what she tried to avoid. One of her greates fears was the exact same thing she had became. And that scared the otherwise fearless assasin, which was why she looked for help. Several chances were given to her sister, who each and every time made Nina come closer to the darkness.

Anna used up all of her chances, Anna did not deserve any more of Nina's time.

That was why the blonde woman seeked help elsewhere, why she spent most of her sparetime either training to beat Anna senseless at their next encounter, or looking for the people that used to be her friends before her cryosleep-induced amnesia.

She wanted her real eyes back.

Eddy had dissapeared without a trail behind him, no one knew where he was, not even one of his closest friends, and protegé, Christie Montiero, knew where he'd gone.

Lee too was gone, neither did he leave a clue, he did not show up at work, and that was odd, since he OWNED his working place, it was his lifes purpose. Though, a strange person showed up the day after Lee's disapearence, Violet, he had to know a secret considering the complex subject of Lee Chaolan.

He had to.

Nina spent this wonderful afternoon inside, at her computer, trying to find out where Violet lived, where he worked, who he dated, what he spent _his _wonderful afternoons doing. She would find no rest until she had found out atleast SOMETHING that could lead her onwards, even if that ment knowing every little dirty detail of this "Violet"

Two hours later.

' Okay, I'm starting to have a headache... This Violet, if that IS his real name, don't live anywhere, donøt work, don't date, and he sure don't spend his wonderful afternoons putting his name in the headlines... It's like he doesn't even exist... '

Nina sighed out and burried her head in her hands.

' Hmm, that Jin-guy had a familiar face, but ha can't be someone I used to know... He was only 19... BUT! - '

Nina suddenly realized something. Something that refilled her with stamina, and quriosity, giving her inspiration to keep on looking for information on her high-tech, top of the line computer, that gave her access to a lot of information ordinary people could not get a hold of. ' All part of the job. '

She could feel it, Jin had something to do with her past, maybe even more than she could immagina. Maybe not? But how could it be possible for a teenage boy to have anything to do with events that happened over twenty years ago?

The blonde merchant leaved her desk filled with various files and papers on the previous entrants for all of the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, to find an old assingment, an assignment she failed during the third tournament...

Again, this was because of Anna...

' That bitch! '

... ' Where could I have left it? ' she asked herself, while going through all of her drawers, maps, briefcases, checking for anything that might have something to do with Jin, her first target after the cryosleep.

Realizing this would be a long afternoon, she made herself a cup of tea. With milk. Her favourite...

Nina came closer to the truth, or atleast a part of the truth around sunset, allthough she wasn't quite sure what to do with the information. Atleast she had found a path to follow, so, now all left for her to do was to walk down to the end of it, reaching the truth.

But it was a long path, one that might take several years to end, though, what did a couple of years matter if they unlocked a whole lifetime. Besides Nina was hardly getting any older.

These heavy thought filled up her mind, slowly causing her to fall into a heavy sleep.

* * *

__

_o0O Dream Vision O0o._

__

Blob.

Blob?

Blob!

BLOB!?

Icecold water surrounded her completely bare body. She opened up her icyblue eyes. Glass on all sides, what she was in, was in a waterfilled tube.

' How did I get here? ' then another important thought came to mind:

' I can't breathe! '

The blonde cryosleep subject panicked, she was trying to break the glass around her, but no matter how hard she hit, it wouldn't shatter.

The last thing she saw before passing out was a silhouet of two scientists standing over her, analyzing her every movement.

" Huh? "

She lay in a bed, a few feet away from the now empty tube, and wore clothes. The two scientist had dissapeared, the only things she could spot in the room was four, black, metallic walls, the tube, a big mirror covering most of one wall, a glass door to the left side of the mirror, and a bedside table next to the bed she now sat up on.

' Hmm... What's this? " a folder layed on the table next to her, she opened it.

_Jin Kazama, 18 years old, asian male._

_Your Target is infected with the Devil Gene, making him a possible treath to my plans. I have arranged for you to be a participant in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, which opens on your targets 19th birthday._

_Your job is to prevent him from reaching the finals, by assasinating him. I'll make sure that you will receive further information later on, and anything you might need for your task is granted at your disposal._

_Toshin._

A picture of a young raven-haired man fell out of the folder.

The Blonde suddenly figured out something.

' Who am I? '

She desperatly checked the folder for any girlnames, but did not find any, so she went over to the tube to find information.

' There have to be something. They can't just... let me not know who I am... CAN THEY!?! '

She quickly calmed down once she saw a sign on the side of the glass tube.

_Nina Williams, cryosleep subject #00001_

_Origin: Ireland_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 161 cm_

_Weight: 49 kg_

_Blood type: A_

_Family: Anna Williams (sister), all other known relatives are either missing or deceased._

' Nina Williams... I don't feel like a Nina... How come I'm not called Christina? Or perhaps Amy? Hmmm... '

With this information _Nina Williams _saw no point in staying at this scary, sterile, godsforsaken lab, so she picked up the folder and left through the door.

A whole bunch of security guards tried to stop _Nina_, who felt that renewed, full of energy, and somehow she knew: Fighting was her field of expertise.

One of them placed a punch right in her stomach, which she absorbed, grabbing the arm and breaking it, then pushed him at the other guards, knocking all but one down.

Then she ran towards the one that was left, whp had prepared for a flying kick, but the blonde was creative and slided underneath his legs, then jumped up while kicking backwards, causing the guard to fall down in his fellow guards who were allready lying down. She used that kick to leap up, waay up.

Suddenly, while she was in mid-air, an otherworldly ray of light appeared around her, then, great big white feather wings grew out from her back, and she flew out, through the roof, leaving the guards still able to see speechless.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it, I rule, ever so bad... Oh yes I do... And if you don't think so... Well then, I just won't send YOU guys any fruitbaskets (hah!)

I wonder what'll happen next chapter... This is a good thing about not plannig your own stories, even the author get a surprise


	4. Personal Buisness

Memories,part three: Personal Buisness

A/N: Long time since last, huh? Well, guess what; I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS! And am I the only one who HAVE to get my hands on Tekken 5 and Death by Degress, like, **NOW?**  
Well, this time I'm allready half-finished with the next chapter, or well, I decided to split this chapter into two, or maybe even three, since this is going to be long.

Thanks a lot to NannaBananaSusannaAnnaBananaHavanaAnanas and Makaveli who reviewed, that means a lot to me... And Makaveli, I think you're the first one to add this story to your favourites, so this time I'll send you FIVE fruitbaskets, and all you other ones who reviewed, you'll only get one :-P

By the way, I'm not really sure if this is going to be an R-rated story, but might as well be safe, right?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nina Williams, but if I had five dollars I could own Anna that stupid slut-whore... Or something... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE POOR!

Enuff' talk, let's get slutty (oh yeah, I watch WAY to much 'The simple life')

* * *

As Nina woke up by the sound of her beeping alarmclock, she felt like something was missing. Not her memories, but something else.

She had two hours before her plane took of, this was because of the time delayal from LA to New York, although her quite early arrival to New York would leave her with a few hours to prepare to go to the party.

Prepare to take an innocent life.

The assassin packed down the dress, a catsuit, make-up, fake ID, the file, regular clothes, a sniper riffle, a 9mm pistol and instead of her regular knife, she went for something a little more special: a set of sais (A/N: Oriental three-pronged knives)

' Well, if my dress is spectacular, why not let my weapons be too? '

The reason why she could pack down such things in her suitcase was, that it was no regular suitcase, oh no. It was a suitcase used by Gateway to Heaven agents, that had a special coating which made it impossible for any machine to detect any metal inside of it... Pretty clever.

Nina decided to wear an ordinary outfit, a grey turtlenecked cotton sweater, whit black khakis and a long black trenchcoat. She choosed som high heeled black leather boots with blue and yellow laces to match her facial colors.

' Guess I have it all... '

_LA Airport, 07.10_

After the suitcase had been registered, Nina sat down in one of those uncomfortable benches, until she heard someone announce that her plane would be delayed by 27 minutes.

The blonde decided to get some air before taking of, why not, she had plenty of time. She hated the way the oxygen was all thick and.. Weird on airplanes, so might as well have a good breath before having to enter.

A familiar looking man stood out there as well, when Nina approached colors appeared on the silhout, revealing some long black hair sticking out of a mask. A leopard mask.

" Hello there... Remember me? " Nina asked causing the Mexican ro turn around. " Nina Williams... You're King right? " she greeted him by giving him her hand.

" Yes. I am King... " King could clearly remember Nina, after all, she had defeated him during the Tag Tournament, without letting him get a hit in. And she didn't let Eddy switch in. A perfect match.

" ... So, do you have a real name, or is it just 'King'? "

He shrugged " Just King. " leaving the two in complete silence. " Why do you seek for my company? " Anyone could hear that english was not his first language, perhaps not even one he'd bother spending much time learning.

" Well, my plane's been delayed by half an hour, so might as well make the best of it. "

King looked down for a while, to then let their eyes meet. " And I am the best? "

Nina chuckled lighty " Maybe. Maybe not. But atleast you're the most exciting one here. It aint like there is anyone else with his face covered by a sexy leopard mask, y'know... "

" Sexy you say? I knew it, the mask turns girls on! " Nina was sure that if King wasn't wearing that mask, she'd be able to see a very broad smile across the mexicans face.

" That's right, " she said in a husky tone " but you take care of little kids right? So are you sure you should be having that sex appeal? "

King didn't know what answer to give her, so he ignored the question. " Anyways... What are you doing here? "

" Buisness. "

" What kind of buisness? "

" **Personal **buisness. "

" Do I dare to ask you where this **personal **buisness is taking place? "

" New York. And what about yourself? "

" Buisness. VERY PERSONAL buisness. "

" Sounds serious...? "

They both stood there in akward silence for a fair amount of time, until Nina's cell phone broke the weird stoic mood.

" Excuse me. " Nina said as she distanced herself from thelarge wrestler.

" Hello it's Nina. "

" Hey it's Matthew, how are you? "

" Cut the crap. Why'd you call me? "

Matthew sighed " Fine then. You received an invitation to the 'King of Iron Fist Tournament 4' that are being held in about two months. Wanna join? "

" Another tournament? Sure, I'm itching for a good fight.. Did they say who else is participating? " the Irish womans blood began to stir.

" Nah, they're probably waiting for some response from other fighters... "

" Sign me up. "

" You sure? "

" Hell yeah! " Nina said as she turned of her cell, and walked back over the the masked Mexiacan.

" Hey, have you heard anything about the next tournament? Appearently Heihachi's hosting it a few months from now. "

King turned around, and looked at a plane as it took of. " I got invited, but I am not sure if I should join. "

" How can you say that!? King. You're like one of the regulars now, you've been a part of the Iron Fist since the beginning. You are like a legend. "

Kings back remained facing towards the shorter blonde. " I did not fight in the first and second, that was my teacher. I am just his ... Substitute. "

" Why do you think he let you fight instead of him then, why do you think that YOU'RE the one wearing that mask right now? "

There was silence as another plane took of.

" You've outmastered him. "

King remained in the same position as before, watching another plane get ready to take of. " Then how come I were beaten up by a girl then, could you tell me that? "

" ... That's different, you see that girl, that was me. All the more reason for you to join. A rematch. "

Nina could tell that the Mexican was intrigued, an easy way to get you way with men, has allways been to mess with their 'pride'.

" Let's say that I join. How can I be sure we meet? "

" I'll have it arranged. We meet right here. At this airport. Right at this spot. At the exact same time as now... See what is it? 07.30? So, there we will be facing eachother. " King turned around and looked at her " ... Besides, it would be good me to finally get some competetion. "

Nina walked back inside, leaving the Mexican at his spot. Just as she reached the entrance to the concrete building, she could hear him shout: " DEAL! " as she walked through the glass door.

Before boarding the airplane the airplane, she picked up her cell and called Matthew.

" Hey sugar! " Matt greeted her.

" You really are twisted, you know that? "

" So, what are you like going to do about it? "

" Whatever. Can you make sure that I'll be facing King during the tournament? "

" I'm on it sugar. "

Nina sighed as she turned of the cell and entered her plane to New York.

Nina's plane landed as Julia's event was about to begin.

" Wow this exceded all my expectations. Our rooms are totally filled up... " Julia looked around, everywhere in sight there were expensive tuxedoes or colorfull dresses. The decor she spent so much time on, the previous days didn't really make a difference, you couldn't see it anyways because of all the people who showed up... Oh make that all the VIP people who showed up.

" I sure hope this raises enough money... If not we are more than bankrupt, We're white trash! "

Michelle chuckled " Gurl! With dat style u got... Ur alreaty white trazh! "

" MICHELLE! Don't talk like that! "

" Okay I'll shut up and leave you here, in all of your white trashyness. " The older woman teased Julia, when she walked into one of the countless crowds.

Julia did as her best friend and blended in with a crowd on the first floor. See the hall had two floors, the first had a dancefloor in the middle, and a few bars. The bathrooms were down there as well. From the first floor a huge staircase led up to the second floor where the dining tables and the donating pool were placed. In the middle of the second floor there was a big opening down, so you could see what went on down on the first floor.

Nina entered the hall, she wore that gorgeous dress and it was impossible to see the weapons she had placed on herself. She made it clear that she WANTED to be noticed.

After about fifteen minutes of getting familiar with this place, and donating $150, she began to scout for Tanya, and most important of all: Her bodyguard.

It proved to be a pretty tough task to complete, since most of the black women there, that Nina could spot had long black hair with blonde stripes. Damn that Beyoncé for starting that trend!

' Perhaps I should treat myself a drink? '

So she did. Nina moved towards the bar, and stood there for two minutes. This was an old trick she'd used countless times.

A guy approached, Nina didn't even bother to check him out.

" Hi, I'm Dave. Can I buy you a drink? "

" Oh hi Dave, I'm Nina. "

" Hi Nina, so, what can I get you? " They shook hands, and he managed to receive eye contact with the blonde.

" Gin'n'tonic, with a twist would be great. "

" Gin'n'tonic for the gorgeous thing here, and make it swift! " Dave yelled at the bartender, who shrugged and got right on it.

As Nina started looking at the young man, she found out that he was actually quite attractive. Nice build, great taste in clothes - well, you can't go wrong in a black tux - and short spiky hair. Dirty blonde.

But then her gaze locked at a certain chubby bald guy behind him.

" Excuse me Dave, I have to go powder my nose. "

" I'll be waiting right here." He blinked his right eye.

Nina did not go to the little girls room to powder her nose, no, she walked up the stairs to have a better view over the hall, to spy on Mr. Miller (A/N: The certain bald guy, in case I have some readers who are a bit.. slow)

He took a last zip of his drink and pushed himself through the crowds, over to two women, another Beyoncé wannaba and.... ANNA!


	5. Black Widow

Memories part four: Black Widow

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, and this time, finally uploaded my chapter. YAY! Well, it's been a long time since last, too long, but right now I'm working on two fics actually, so I'm not sure if this will be updated just now.

Seth: Thank you sweetie, and merry christmas to you too... Well, guess it's a little too late for me to congratulate you on christmas... Whatever.  
Nannabananahavanaannaalanasusannaananas: Yeah I know the last chapter wasn't as good as the other ones, that's because it's right in the middle of something, and I'm not really good at writing stuff that's right in the middle Oo  
Nephilim: HELL YEAH! I know I'm too slow, and is not making anything better, but hey, now I'm here, so you'd better worship me while you can  
Well, I meant for Dave to be like Spike, because well, I didn't really want Dave to be a person you like, so I picked Spike, because he's a character that I'm not too fancy about. Hehe, and no, Kings not sexy, but Nina thinks so Xx

throws everyone fruitbaskets, and give Nephilim two levels up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tekken or Nina: Death by Degrees related, I am making pretty much everything in this story up, while still sticking to the original story. Or something.

Let's begin

* * *

It had to be her, that horrible, almond colored, stiff and… Just plain ugly hair. Not to mention her red silk dress with equally horrid shoes that went with the outfit.

Why did it have to be her guarding Tanya? Couldn't somebody else do it, like a regular butch 200lbs guy, in a two sizes too small suit? Oh well, if only she could avoid any encounters with the slut AKA her sister, Anna, everything would go as planned. Dandy.

' Hey, where'd they go? '

They left a bare spot behind, which was soon filled up by some unimportant people, leaving Nina with the question: Why did they go?

As Nina tried her best to spot Tanya and… The rest of them. Others appeared to be busy as well.

* * *

Julia looked in the mirror at the girl's room. A very nervous looking brunette stared back at her, shaking all over. Not that it came as a surprise to her, she knew she would be anxious this evening, no, it came as a surprise to the other women in the room, who crowded around her, unsure of what to do.

" Are you okay? " Julia didn't react.

" Hey, should I call someone? " Julia was still in a trance-like state.

" HELLO! " The tall black haired woman in a yellow dress clapped her hand in front of Julia, still, no reaction.

"… Wicked "  
A black woman with blonde stripes in her hair, and a redhead walked in the crowded bathroom, everyone was staring at Julia.

" … Julia? " Anna recognized the native teenager, whom she fought during the third Iron Fist Tournament. It was a tied match.

" Julia, hey, wake up girl! "

Tanya was concerned, and with good reason, since Julia started looking like a zombie.

**SPLASH!**

Anna grinned " Oh sorry, I ruined your dress but I was really worried about you… " Julia looked at her, Anna could see a furious grimace forming on her face. ' NO ONE outshines me, Anna Williams, no matter what! Learn bitch! '

" Uhhm, okay…? "

Julia gave her the look, luckily for Anna, she didn't notice, otherwise she would have fainted.

Tanya came out of her stall, and washed her hands, as she saw Julia.

" What happened to you? "

" … Anna here, _helped _me out… " Julia managed to smirk.

Anna and Tanya giggled as they left the bathroom, as well as a lot of the other females in there. Obviously Julia was embarrassed. A lot.

' I have to find Michelle! '

* * *

' There they are! ' Nina spotted Tanya and her whore of a bodyguard. They came from the bathroom. Too bad she didn't notice before, taking them out in there would have been perfect.

The two were heading towards the bar, actually, they placed themselves three seats left of Dave, which Nina would have forgot about if it weren't for Tanya.

An event just waiting to take place.

The blonde walked down the stairs. Her weapons she had attached to her legs, and various other places, began to annoy her, because she had to think about how she walked down the stairs not to reveal anything.

" Hey gorgeous, your drink's here. "

" Great! " Nina said and picked up the glass. " So… Where do you come from? "

Dave drank some of his own 'Sex on the beach' " Originally from Chicago, but I lived in LA most of my life. How about you love? "

Nina wasn't sure if she should tell the truth, but since she would probably never see him again, it wouldn't hurt.

" I was born in Ireland, but then I… Uhhm… Wanted to go somewhere bigger. And no place on the earth is as big as America, now is it? "

Actually, the Irish woman had no idea why she was living in America; she didn't know why she'd left her home to begin with.

" You got that right… So, when was the last time you went to Ireland? "

" Three years ago, I had something, no, someone I had to see. How about you, when was your last visit to your hometown? "

Dave said something, Nina didn't really pay attention to it, being busy trying to see what Tanya were doing, and eavesdrop on her conversation with Mr. Miller.

" Anna, what did you say you were studying? "

" Haha, I've told you like… Four times already! But I wanna be a teacher, in a kinder garden. "

Mr. Miller sounded interested. " A kinder garden, eh? So when did you get into this job? I mean being a bodyguard and a teacher is two very different jobs. "

Nina could tell Anna got pissed by that comment, but tried to keep her, so-called, etiquette by not losing her temper.

" I was taught martial arts since I was a little girl, and later I learned how to use firearms, so why shouldn't I take advantage all of my talents? "

' Yeah right! Like, what talents? ' The blonde Williams sister could feel her rage began to get uncontrollable; she longed to smack her sister up. No, in fact she needed it.

" Nina? "

" Nina…? "

" Nina? "

" NINA! " Dave tried to get a reaction from Nina, but it had the opposite effect. He received the attention from the redhead three seats away.

" Stay for just a sec, I have to check something out. " Anna left Mr. & Mrs. Miller, to see if the one who yelled 'NINA' was yelling at the Nina she thought he was.

" You idiot! It's too late; you blew my cover! " Nina whispered to Dave " I'll meet you out front in a hour. "

Nina managed to look in her sister's eyes, for just a glimpse of a moment, before she scrambled.

"I'll be right back! " Anna shouted to Tanya before following Nina, who was heading for the roof.

Most of the people who witnessed the sisters chasing each other were shocked to see that two so seemingly pretty, mature, wealthy women could act so violent and childish.

But that's what happens when your childhood is taken away from you. You compensate. And both sisters were brought up to be violent. Violence was a part of them. They were violence.

Nina kicked the door to the emergency stairways open, and ran up. She didn't know why, but she would feel safer on the roof, closer to the sky.

Anna was about eight feet behind her, and was getting closer by every step she took. As always, Nina would head for the roof, practically all of the countless battles they fought were on top on some building. Not that Nina would notice, she was just acting on pure instinct.

A door was kicked in. The younger sister couldn't hear any more steps, which could only mean that her older sister was waiting.

Before walking out of the broken doorway, Anna drew her gun, and loaded it. Not that she would kill the blonde, only injure her.

' Okay, it's been a while… Guess the bitch is kinda cranky… All the more reason for me to stop her. On the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three. '

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Anna ducked from Nina's bullet, shot at Nina who dodged, and responded the gunfire. Anna rolled sideways and started leaping against Nina.

All that in five seconds.

**BANG! BANG!**

Nina fired against Anna, but hit nothing but air.

**BANG! BANG!**

Nina did a cartwheel to avoid Anna's fire, but it hit her dress, which she now remembered, was quite an expensive piece of clothing. Not only was the dress expensive, it was difficult to move around in, so Nina fell flat on the hard ground. Anna missed again.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Nina pulled the trigger twice, and got a hit… Well, one of Anna's high heels broke, making her stumble, and miss. Nina shot again, this time she scraped her sisters shoulder.

They both got up, and targeted each other's heads. Both stopped for a second and looked at each other.

What had they become?

Weren't they supposed t…

**BANG!**

Anna shot the gun out of Nina's hand, and then hesitated to shoot again.

" Is this really where we're at? How did we get to this point? "

" You brought us here, you tell me. "

" Actually, you did, you're the one who attacks me for no reason, what-so-ever."

" No reason? Haha, why do you think I attack you? "

" Because I'm trying to protect you, I… "

Nina quickly picked one of her sai and threw it toward Anna, who immediately guarded with her gun. But a sai is a heavy weapon, so Anna dropped it.

" Karma's a bitch, and so are you… Oh pardon me, that's right. Not only are you a bitch, you're a slutty bitch. "

" Look who's talking. "

" I'm done talking. Bring it on. "

" You read my mind. "

They crept towards each other, slowly increasing their speed, until they were two feet away from each other.

Nina, being the more aggressive one of the two, started out by kicking twice against Anna, who took the first of the kicks, and ducked the other one by doing a low sweep that didn't hit Nina since she did a jump kick.

While one of Nina's legs was stretched out, and thereby leaving her lower body unprotected, Anna made use of that and stung at the blonde's kidneys.

But Nina let her guard down to lure her sister into a trap. So just when Anna was about to hit her target, Nina pressed her legs together, and caught her sisters arm.

So, the older one of them locked the arm between her one arm and leg, then did a horizontal axe kick with the other leg, that threw her sister backwards.

Anna realized her sister had the upper hand; so instead of jumping up into a fighting stance, she decided that talking some reason into her sister would eventually pay of.

" I guess you were invited to the Iron Fist Tournament too, right? "

"Yeah, what to… "

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! " Julia roared at the two other women. She had witnessed the embarrassing scene of the two chasing each other.

" ARE YOU DERIPARITLY TRYING TO TURN THIS EVENT INTO SOME SORT OF MADHOUSE! "

Both of the sisters gave the native girl a huh-look.

" Listen, I know you guys have some sort of… War going on against each other, but that does _not _give you the right to act like that at MY event! Whatever it is you have to settle, and I don't even wanna go there, settle it somewhere else! "

As Nina stopped looking at Julia, to find Anna, she saw she was running towards the end of the roof.

' No way you're getting away. '

Nina pulled the last sai out of the holster she had fastened to her leg, and threw it at Anna. It penetrated her left shoulder.

" That's all right Julia, seems I settled it already. See you at the tournament? "

Julia didn't listen to the Irish woman, instead she ran over to Anna's blood-soaked body.

* * *

Back in the hall, Nina tried to spot Tanya, but could only find Mr. Miller. He was at the bar with another woman. Brunette, big boobs, long legs, most likely a model.

' Screw the mafia, I can't let this creep get away like that. It's not even because he cares about Tanya anyways. And as my _beloved_ sister found out earlier this evening; Karma's a bitch. '

Right at that moment Nina didn't care about anything, her past, her target, everyone around her. Not even her sister mattered at that moment.

She pulled out two parts of the sniper riffle, put them together, and armed to weapon. How she managed to hide all of those weapons on herself was a complete mystery that only she knew the answer to.

She aimed at Mr. Miller, apparently no one saw her standing on the balcony with the riffle in her hands.

' If only everyone would get out of the way… Do they WANT to get shot? '

Right next to Mr. Miller, Nina saw Tanya dancing, and trying to get her husband out there with her. She was happy.

If Nina wanted to, she could carry out her mission.

**BANG!**

Everything stopped. Everyone was silent. Everyone but Tanya. She fell to the floor while crying out his name, the blood on her body didn't seem to affect her.

Then, everyone ran towards the exit. Everyone screamed, yelled and panicked. Everyone was in chaos.

Everyone but Tanya.

Before anyone could figure out where the bullet came from, Nina threw the gun aside, and started looking at the poor woman. Mr. Miller could hardly care less about her, and still she cried. If it weren't because Mr. Miller had deceived her, she… Nina couldn't take looking at Tanya, who would never know the truth about her husband.

Then Nina followed the rest of the crowd, and ran down the huge stairs, but instead of heading towards the exit, she headed towards Tanya.

She did not say anything to the heartbroken widow, actually she didn't do anything to her. The blonde just looked at her, thinking about what to do with her, how to avoid getting any more assassins after her. Somehow, Nina cared about Tanya.

Nina had no idea what to say, or do for the black woman crying a few feet away from her, so instead of doing something, the blonde chose to do nothing and left.

It wasn't until now, Nina noticed how trashed her dress was, the bottom part was scratched and pulled to pieces, making it something in between a miniskirt, and a dress. Holes were scattered all across Nina's horror dress, leaving little to the imagination.

She laughed at the absurd situation of her caring about her dress, when she just killed a man.

Then she noticed how empty the hall seemed without people in it. All decorations were still intact, so now she could admire the décor of this place.

Three doctors came in, two of them were carrying a lift, and the third one had a box with him. It wouldn't be long before the police would show up, so Nina decided it was time to go.

* * *

" Hi Dave! "

He turned around to see where the voice came from, and saw a blonde woman in a ripped dress. Nina Williams.

" What happened to you... "

" Long story… You got a ride? "

Nina didn't get Dave's attention of what happened to her, and her ex-wonder dress. But she thought if she could deny it, soon Dave would be in denial about it as well.

" Uhhm, I can get us a cab… "

* * *

Okies, that's it for now, if you read this chapter, and well, the rest of my story, would you be so kind to review please? Thank you  
I'll try and keep this updated on amonthly basis, but just in case gets weird again, lets say a bi-monthly basis okies? 


End file.
